cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Imperial Empire
Eternal Clique (2nd) Nominted for deletion, was wondering if you had an opinion on the matter. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Rich text editor I really have no idea why it will not display, except for the ideas that it was either turned off for the CN Wiki by an admin (I was told this was possible even though I'm not sure how) or it was never enabled for this wiki due to intricate code being used. Either way, I strongly advise you not try and use it, and if it turns out it is in use I may even petition the administrators to have it turned off. Before it actually came out to the public, administators of wikis got a "sneek-peak" at the editor, and as an administrator on another wiki, I was one of them. I must say, it really sucks. It screws up several templates if you edit them with it, and it makes it dificult to edit anything that has a position:absolute property (for example, Template:Angle icon). In reality, this was the worst change they've made to Wikia since disabling the Monobook skin, so I'd advise you to take my word for it when I say that you're not missing anything spectacular. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Revenge Doctrine Hey there - There's a note at the top of the Revenge Doctrine page noting it as being defunct, which I was unaware of. If it isn't defunct, you may want to remove the note. If it is, please let me know and move to "Historical" on Template:New Pacific Order. Thanks, ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Template:Pacifica Yes, I expected you would have removed her by now. I only added her there to sync it with the way the NPO article was starting to look - now that you've changed that back, I reckon the template could be reverted as well. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) NPO Website I'm not sure if you have anything to do with NPO' website, but I figure since the Moldavi Doctrine's been cancelled it may be prudent to update the section on the index page entitled "The Order and You" to reflect that. Just thought I'd leave a note, ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Center tags Hey there - Thanks for bringing this issue to my attention. It seems that you've solved the issue on the pages noted effectively; it is appreciated. I would personally be hesitant to include MoS entries about not using center tags in templates for the simple reason that some templates are meant to be centered all the time (such as hatnote templates regarding neutrality, style, etc) as well as other customized templates. In such cases, it would become a hassle to insert center tags on every pages the templates are included on when it could be simply included in the template. The reason some templates use <.center> and some do not is that some templates are always meant to be centered, whereas some are meant never to be centered and some are meant to be centered only when needed. Now, a more appropriate solution would be to recommend use of <.div style="text-align:center;"> or <.div align="center"> instead of <.center> on templates, as I think that would solve the problem. What do you think? Currently, my previous proposal for MoS guidelines are under vote, so it is too late to insert more information into that proposal. However, if you wish to make a new proposal regarding this, feel free (on Project talk:Style). It can be voted on separately and merged into the MoS regardless of whether the current proposal is passed or not (though I'm fairly certain it will). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Cheers Thanks for fixing my typo on WF-UED War, mang. :-) KingJarkko 01:20, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Question - Pacifica Monogatari Hi, I have a question - is there a reason why Pacifica Monogatari doesn't use headings? I thought about adding headings to the article to make it more organized, but I wanted to ask first. — Pikachurin NPO Flag (vector) Just thought I'd let you know that I produced and uploaded a vector (SVG) version of the NPO Flag, which can be viewed at File:Flag of the New Pacific Order.svg. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Monthchange Happy new year to you as well! It was my intention that the monthchange variable be left in permanently, as whether it is an increase or decrease can simply be read off of the nation strength graph on the statistics page, which goes back 30 days. However, it really is up to whoever is updating it whether it be included, as the infobox will work just fine without it as well. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation NPO Neutrality Talk:New Pacific Order#Neutrality, would you please answer that question, if possible? Thanks.--'Avatar' Talk 02:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) UJWII Yeah, thanks. I was going to do that earlier but I forgot :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:13, Primidi, 11 Pluviôse CCXVIII File:Mentortag.jpg You have recently uploaded a file, File:Mentortag.jpg, that does not have an adequate license tag. Please provide an appropriate tag. If you fail to do so, the image may be subject to immediate deletion: Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:05, Duodi, 22 Germinal CCXVIII RE: Deletion Done. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:60, Quintidi, 5 Floréal CCXVIII Featured article ZetaDefender brought up the possibility of featuring articles on the front page of the Wiki, and I responded with some ideas. If you'd care to look through that convo, and share any ideas you have, let me know. I've established a sandbox page to depict what it could look like. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:35, Septidi, 7 Floréal CCXVIII :Ooh, I like all of those ideas. Thanks for the input! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:34, Octidi, 8 Floréal CCXVIII RE: Infobox Ooh, I like. I'll have to see how broadly I can make that work; Destructor Fleets could certainly use a new infobox. Great work! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:18, Nonidi, 29 Floréal CCXVIII :Also, for the conflicts list on it, I opted to create some templates for victory/defeat marking, in case you want to use them: :*Template:Victory-marker :*Template:Defeat-marker :*Template:WhitePeace-marker :*Template:Ongoing-marker :Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:32, Nonidi, 29 Floréal CCXVIII RE: Barnstars Well, barnstars are nice insofar as their purpose, even if I've always been confused by the logic behind "barnstars" in particular being chosen for use at Wikipedia. The Cyber Nations Wiki already has a similar set of awards that anyone can opt to hand out as they see fit: . However, if you or anyone else wants to bring barnstars in particular over to the CN Wiki, I'm in no place to stop it; as you say, the idea behind it is that they're awarded as users think they should be. Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:17, Primidi, 11 Prairial CCXVIII Barnstars Hi Imperial Empire, I notice that you were interested in having a barnstar project within the wiki. Well I have created one here: Cyber Nations Wiki:Barnstars and a place where a barnstar can be voted to become an official one: Cyber Nations Wiki talk:Barnstars. You might not be interested at this point but if you are, I'd just like to inform you. JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 03:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Delete request Done. You linked to the same image twice though, was it supposed to be two different ones? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 14:26, Monday, 23 August 2010 (ET) Sandbox Hey IE, (contacting here since you're away on IRC and I'm in study hall so the forum is blocked :P), I came upon your sandbox and was wondering if you are still using it. If not, I would like to delete it to make things a little neater. Let me know. Thanks, [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 21:31, Tuesday, 1 May 2012 ( ) Wiki award and found the one thing in CN that I love doing the most. }} I can't say thank you enough IE :3. Good alliance pages IE!! I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 04:09,9/11/2012 (UTC) Fukushima Accords Defunct? Did I miss an Oceania disband notice at somepoint in time? I just realized ADude is back in NPO too as I type this... damn. :( — RogalDorn 08:19, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :Yes they disbanded sometime ago, I don't know if there was a public announcement about that but our treaty template listed it as a defunct though the page itself did not. -- Imperial Empire (talk • ) 13:24, April 5, 2014 (UTC) whisperback Could be my aging memory But is this list (Academy_of_the_New_Pacific_Order#Past_Schoolmasters) missing LoD? the new provost one above it starts in 2013, or did the initial academy end in 2012 and the 2nd one start up in 2013? Or was Gandroff the schoolmaster the entire time and LoD was just faculty dean? Arg, it bugs me that I can't remember. — RogalDorn 02:38, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :Just your memory! :P :Gandy was the last Schoolmaster, but LoD was both Faculty Dean and High Com Prefect. -- Imperial Empire (talk • ) 06:16, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Heya Imperial Empire, I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about the addition of CN:LEAD to CN:STYLE. Hope to see you there, — RogalDorn 03:23, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey IE I made template:NPO stub for you guys so you can tag pages with it and it will go into Category:NPO stubs (which is in Category:New Pacific Order) so that can be a centralized location for NPO pages that need content work or something. Just an idea, — RogalDorn 07:44, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :Ah this I like, I think we will be making use of that in the future. Thank you! Also thanks for adding some links to the Monogatari page. -- Imperial Empire (talk • ) 07:53, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Not a problem x2 :) — RogalDorn 08:22, June 11, 2014 (UTC) you have a new message on RogalDorn's talk page Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:32, June 25, 2014 (UTC)